(1) Field of Invention The present invention relates to props and gimmicks used in the field of magic to create a variety of illusions and, more particularly, to a miniature spooling apparatus for use with an invisible thread reel prop.
(2) Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to props and gimmicks used in the field of magic, carried on the person or hidden in the clothing of the magician, and used to create the illusion of controlling an object with no visible means to do so. This type of product is generally referred to as an invisible thread reel (ITR). There are typically two different types of ITR's available.
The majority of traditional ITR's use a rubber band (internally secured on two sides with a spooler fastened around the middle) to provide tension to the thread. When the thread is extended, it unwinds and causes the spooler to rotate and the rubber band to twist. The uses and applications for this type of ITR are limited by the fact that the tension varies according to the amount of twist in the rubber band because the thread never has an even amount of tension.
A few motorized ITR's have been developed over the years but they have minimal directional control over the thread. Additionally, concealment of the product is also difficult. These issues are due to a combination of spooler placement (typically located in the center of the devices) and the opening that the thread moves through (which is not typically adjustable). Both of these drawbacks cause difficulty for the magician during operation and limit the number of ways that they can be used during a performance.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a miniature spooling apparatus that provides an even and consistent thread tension, that is adjustable, and that can be easily concealed.